muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Flag/@comment-5889284-20130413102156/@comment-4391208-20130414023217
For Tarisa's match, I can only say that they were depicting both views; the paint shots were, for lack of a better explanation, "done from the audience's POV". Otherwise, I really don't have any other explanation for Tarisa when she tried to shank Yuuya; that CIWS-1A was as real as it got. In fact, they were showing paintball rounds impacting the ground, so if it's not for the audience, then there has to be a JIVES setting somewhere that reads "non-lethal exercise". For all we know, they might not even be carrying rounds, and to someone sitting on top of a building in the training grounds and watching, it's just four machines with vibrating arms and guns, flying in mad arcs through the skies and dropping hollow mags like crazy. As for Yui's little fit in her Type-00, if I discard the JIVES theory and the sheaths, then we would have actual combat on our hands. One could say that she and the operators were in cahoots, but I believe that's not the case, so if she did manage to shut down an ACTV and a Strike Eagle in one hit, then she must have hit quite hard, and Tarisa's ACTV did recieve a torso wound that immobilized it. Truth be told, I find Yuuya's words confusing; he states the sword's nature and name, and remarks that it's used for live combat, but at that point in time there was one just like it on the rear pylon of his own unit as well. Unless there was supposed to be a scene with a JIVES warning that told him and the other Argos members that Yui came loaded for business rather than play, then it's something that us as the audience didn't saw, and therefore cannot determine the result on. Either that, or he knew that his Phase 1 was fitted with a live sword to act as a counterweight, and so remarked that Yui came to kill since he assumed that her sword was also live. However, JIVES replicates performance by changing drive and engine output, so theoretically there should be no such thing as a "counterweight" since JIVES would just slightly reduce the movement of the left side of the TSF to "simulate" the weight of the sword on the back. Which brings us back to the second paragraph, and the beginning of the clusterfuck that was Yui versus Yuuya. Of all the events in TE, this one was the least explained, and the messiest. As for the Berkut-E, in Alternative, Sagiri's Type-94 suffered catastrophic damage when Mana struck him with her Type-00F's PB Blade; of all the spots to strike, she went in a slash through the cockpit and torso, which is about the thickest section of the TSF with the most material. Sagiri's own example was at the torso of Walken's F-22A, a horizontal cut aiming for the TSF's most obvious weak point; this feat is the most common in TSF-vs-TSF combat, even in TE where Yui was going after the waist section of every TSF she fought save for the Berkut-E. For the Berkut-E itself, what it did was land several slashing blows on the Type-00F, but unlike stabbing blows, they hit the machine, and in its torso section, no less, and then continued on their own (thus the ballet-like sequence from the Berkut-E). I believe that the Type-00F not getting any visual damage was due to budget constrain, but that shouldn't be a point used against the Su-47E; the Type-00F merely survived because it had only recieved, for lack of a better word, "medium-strength blows", and had not been on the recieving end of a sustained cut (Kamchatka, against several of the BETA; Blue Flag, against Sletchvalk) or stabbing blow (Yukon, against the Shiranui Second), where the Soviet Blade Motors seem to do the most damage.